I'm Not Whampire, I'm Worse
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megan is waiting for her parents one night and runs into her father's brother. Will she trust her new uncle? Written by guestsurprise per request from me.


**A story I asked guestsurprise for. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

**I only own Megan and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Megan is seven years old. I will put her bio up in my profile sometime soon.**

* * *

**I'm Not Whampire, I'm Worse**

Megan was really getting used to her new home. She loved the idea of making new friends and hanging out with her new father and mother. Whampire and Sasha loved her very much and they tried to make her feel comfortable. One day, both of them were out at work and Megan was waiting for them to arrive. She waited for hours and soon she was getting too tired to wait anymore. She was so sleepy that she decided to go and climb into her bed and go to sleep.

_2 hours later…_

Megan yawned and cuddled up in the covers. It wasn't long before she felt a warm body against hers and she cuddled up even more to the warmth. Whoever it was was not only warm, but very toned. She could feel their muscle almost more than their warmth. She then wrapped her arms around the person. She then felt gentle claws running through her hair.

"Hey daddy…glad you're home," she whispered. Suddenly, she noticed something: she was not in her room! She had gotten into the wrong bed and she was in Whampire's room and she was not the only one in there. She sat up slightly in embarrassment and was about to say something when she saw another problem: This person was not Whampire! He looked like him, but he wasn't. The individual was just as surprised.

"You're not Cassie…," he said softly, studying the new girl. Megan shrieked in terror and tried to get up, but Vamps gently wrapped his feet around her legs and knocked her over gently.

"Whoa, whoa…hold on. There is no need to be afraid, young one!" He chuckled, noticing that she was getting tangled in the blankets.

"Y-You're not Whampire!" Megan gasped as she then tried to get up, but Vamps used his telekinesis to wrap her legs up in the blanket more. He then wiggled himself out of the covers and approached the trapped girl.

"No young one; I'm not Whampire. My name is Ultimate Whampire. But you may call me Vamps. I am his brother!" He smiled. His smile revealed his long and sharp fangs. Megan saw them and immediately passed out. Vamps' eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no. Wake up! Please wake up, are you alright?!" He gasped as he held her in his arms and fanned her. Megan slowly opened her eyes and saw his black mask and his concerned eyes. She was about to say something when they heard a shot in the distance; it was a sound only the Forever Knights made. Vamps turned towards his window and let out a terrible hiss in disgust. This terrified Megan.

"NO! NONONONONO! DON'T EAT ME!" She screamed as she jumped up and took off running with him right behind her.

"Come back! I won't harm you! I was not angry with you!" He called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"

"Stop running! You may get hurt!" He called back. He was gaining fast when he saw her stop in front of one of the sofas. She had nowhere to go!

"Gotcha!" He smiled as he dove for her, but she ducked and he barely grazed her arm. He huffed in frustration and he almost had her again when she hid in the closet under the stairwell. He landed and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Young one! Come out of there!"

"N-No! I don't want you to bite me!"

"I won't harm you. I need to speak with you!"

"Please leave me alone!"

"At least tell me who you are?! I have a right to know who the visitor was who was cuddling in my bed," Vamps teased.

"M-my name is Megan. I-I'm Whampire's daughter."

"So _you_ are Megan. Now you have no choice; you have to come out so we can meet! I am your uncle."

"N-No…I'm scared…." Vamps sighed and face palmed. He then used his claw and started picking the lock. Once he had it open, he rushed in and tried to grab her, but a bucket of paint fell on them in the process. Megan ran past Vamps covered in red paint and he took off after her. He wasn't about to let her go.

"Megan! Watch out! You're heading for the…," Before Vamps could finish, Megan slipped halfway in the pool. She then saw the red paint on her.

"I've been hurt! I've been hurt!" Megan panicked. Vamps laughed and did a gentle dive into the pool after her. He swam closer to her and gently washed some paint off.

"Megan, sweetheart, it's paint. You're alright," he laughed as he cocked an eyebrow. Megan's face turned red with embarrassment, but Vamps lightly rubbed noses with her. "Don't be embarrassed Megan. It's alright…are you still afraid of me?"

"Well, um…maybe not as much as before. Are you really my uncle?"

"Of course I am. Now how about we get that paint off of you," he smiled as he began to wash it off her back when Megan began to laugh. Vamps wasn't surprised because he purposefully clawed in between her shoulders to see if she was ticklish.

"Ticklish?" He cooed.

"N-No…VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! STOHOHOHOP!"

"I think you are…and I'm not going to stop any time soon!" He singsonged playfully.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOP! YOU'RE LIKE MY DADDY! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Really? Well Megan, I have something to tell you."

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHT!"

"I'm not Whampire….I'm worse…" he laughed evilly as he then began blowing raspberries in her neck. At this point, Megan screeched happily and jumped out of the pool with Vamps right behind her. He chased her, but let her get a head start so she could run and dry off. He smirked when he saw her run in the bathroom and he then went in his to dry off. Once she was done, Megan slowly looked around to make sure he wasn't around. She was enjoying this playful game with her uncle. She was really starting to like him now that she met him. She was right in the middle of thinking when she felt something grab her from behind!

"BOO!" He yelled playfully as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Megan kicked and screamed in mock terror as her uncle spun her around and then tossed her on the carpet carefully. He then kneeled down and started running his claws down her stomach!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Whose my adorable, ticklish niece? You are! You are!" He laughed as he kept tickling. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind. He turned around and saw Whampire wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Whampire! Get offa me!"

"Dad! You're home!"

"Hello, sweetheart. I see you've met your uncle Vamps! And guess what…your uncle has a weakness just like you!"

"WHAMPIRE DON'T YOU DARE!" Vamps struggled as Whampire then motioned for Megan to sit on Vamps' stomach as he held his arms.

"Your uncle Vamps is very, very ticklish on his abs!" Whampire laughed out. Megan smirked evilly and then began to tickle Vamps all over his abs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH MMMEGAN! NO! SWEETHEART! NONONONONONNONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, Uncle Vamps! I love you!" Megan laughed as she kept playing with her uncle. Suddenly, Vamps pulled his arms free and he almost grabbed Whampire, but Whampire immediately laughed and flew to safety.

"DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Megan laughed. Whampire was about to go back when Vamps growled playfully.

"Come one step closer and I will tickle her until morning!" Vamps joked as he then began tickling his niece. Whampire laughed and watched the cute sight. Those two were bonding very quickly. Not just a little bond; a strong bond was forming. He then decided to give those two some alone time. Meanwhile, Megan was begging her uncle to stop.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA UNCLE VAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAMPS!"

"Why should I stop when you almost tickled me to death?" He asked as he leaned up and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Megan shrieked and laughed so hard that he decided to give her a rest. She was still sitting on his stomach and she almost fell over but he quickly propped his knees up behind her to steady her.

"Easy there, Megan. You're alright, sweetheart," he cooed as he gently rubbed her cheeks with the back of his hand and he pushed her hair from her face. She then leaned down and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"I love you, Vamps. I'm happy we met today," she smiled as she hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest and he returned her hug just as tightly.

"I love you too, my dear. You are a part of our family now and I want you to always remember that. Now how about we go and make something extra special for your parents. I have a recipe for Vladat Stryka."

"Vladat Stryka? What's that?"

"It's a type of pastry that we used to make on our home planet. It's a cross between a cake and a cookie and it tastes very delicious."

"Ok! How can we make them!?"

"I'll show you! Now let's go!" Vamps smiled. The two scampered off into the kitchen and began baking. Later on that night, everyone enjoyed the great Vladat pastries.

"These are great! How did you learn to make this, Megan?" Whampire asked as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Let's just say I had the best teacher in the world!" Megan responded. Vamps smiled at her and the two embraced and enjoyed each other's company the rest of the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it, Goldie!**

**To guestsurprise: I loved it! Thank you! Hey, was curious if you had an update for Life Of a Space Pirate. Please let me know.**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
